Wind Release: Hurricane Revival Fist
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Wind Release: Hurricane Revival Fist |english tv=Wind Style: Hurricane Activation Fist |viz manga=Wind Style: Hurricane Activation Fist |game names=Wind Style: Hurricane Activation Fist |other names=Dark Hurricane, Dark Hurricane sphere |parent jutsu=Revival Fist, Super Revival Fist, Wind Release: Super Revival Fist |related jutsu=Wind Release: Rasenshuriken |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Dark Chakra |jutsu type=Wind Release, Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Amaya Uzumaki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Overview This technique doesn't require any hand seals. By using wind chakra nature she is able to infuse the wind chakra nature with the Super Revival Fist, by using what she learned when she made Wind Release: Super Revival fist. Only this time, the only difference is that it's more advanced. Amaya creates a palm sized sphere of dark chakra in her right hand hand, she then infuses a tiny bit of water chakra nature and makes the water 80 degrees Fahrenheit. She then uses wind chakra nature to rotate clockwise just inches away from the black orb, which evaporates the water and makes the water rise. The water vapor cools and in seconds she has made a human made miniature hurricane. The hurricane is twice the size of the dark chakra sphere. The hurricane has wind speeds of 54 mph, which surrounds the black orb in such a way that the black orb acts as the eye of the hurricane. The high wind speeds are one of the many weaknesses of this jutsu. The high wind speeds makes the users hand very unstable making it difficult to hit the opponent. The wind speeds also damage the users arm or even cause a tiny fracture if the user isn't prepared. The jutsu sounds like an actually hurricane and it is just as loud. The user can either thro the sphere or ram the jutsu into the opponent, when the jutsu hits the opponent will be sent back 15 meters then it will create a larger hurricane. The size of this hurricane is 10 meters. The hurricane lasts for 10 seconds, trapping the opponent in the middle. If the user is quick enough the user can preform a fire jutsu to inflict even more damage. This jutsu requires so much chakra that even a jinchūriki can only use it once a day. Strengths * It is unable to be absorbed by normal chakra absorbing moves and abilities due to the fact that Amaya is creating a natural hurricane. * Because of the high speeds, normal long range weapons have no effect on the user once this jutsu is fully formed. Weaknesses * It requires and immense amount of chakra so even a jinchūriki can only use it once. * High wind speeds causes unsteady hand, which decrease accuracy and it can cause injury for the user as bad as fractured bones. * The wind speeds can knock the user over if the user is not prepared. Resulting in an opening for the enemy to attack.